


Yes, Captain

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Captain kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: “Call me Captain,” Tooru says before bending Hajime over the bench. “Or Tooru-chan, your choice,” he adds, leaning to the side so Hajime can see his smile.“… Yes, Captain,” Hajime grumbles.Tooru makes Hajime stay back with him after practice to remind him which one of them is captain, and Hajime is pretty sure what Tooru wants isn't on the list of stuff you're required to do for your captain.





	Yes, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> yes. ive written a new thing. yes it's the fourth day in a row. yes, i need to be stopped.
> 
> im. so sorry. i hope this isnt too messy or just. idk.  
> hope you'll enjoy

Something is up with Tooru.

Hajime notices in the first half of after-school practice, and while he knows that  _ something _ is up, he can’t quite figure out what it is. This is a thing that has always bothered him - no matter how much he prides himself on being able to read Tooru’s moods, it doesn’t make him a mind reader, and he can’t know the reason behind unless he has some sort of clues. And with someone like Tooru, it could be anything - a faraway worry in the future, a tiny comment from a stranger or a bigger problem with his family or something that he hasn’t had time or a proper situation to tell Hajime quite yet. No matter what, Hajime knows he’ll get it out of him.

“Oikawa,” he calls from the other side of the court, aware that Tooru will hear it. Even though they’ve never said it out loud, they both know that Tooru’s attuned to his voice, that he pays special attention to Hajime, whether he intends to or not. It would be funnier if Hajime wasn’t exactly the same.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Tooru replies, his voice light as he walks over to the net, grabbing it with his hand as he waits for Hajime to tell him what he wants.

“You’re distracted, get your head in the game,” Hajime says, and he hears Kunimi and Yahaba chuckle on his side of the net.

“Told you so, he’s not gonna do it unless Iwaizumi-san is the one who says it,” Kunimi says, loud enough for Hajime to hear, which means Tooru can hear it too.

“Kunimi-chan, I’m still the captain and your senpai for a little while longer,” Tooru warns, catching the ball another player from his side of the net throws to him before turning around and walking away.

“All the more reason to get a grip and focus, idiot,” Hajime replies to him as a final warning, even though Tooru is already on his way to the serving spot, and Tooru turns around, ball in hand, sticking his tongue out. He looks fine for a while, until he turns around to serve the ball, harder than usual for a simple practice match, and Hajime has to dive to get the ball while Kunimi just jumps away from its course, not even bothering with attempting to receive it. Hajime only manages to receive it right back to the other side of the net, and  _ this time _ , Tooru is more than ready for a counter-attack, setting the ball to Hanamaki before Hajime can even stand up again, and Hanamaki spikes it down on their half of the court before anyone can react.

The rest of the practice goes on pretty much like that, Tooru playing so ruthlessly, hitting every serve and spike so hard it’s not hard to figure out that, whatever is wrong, he’s taking it out on the ball.

“ _ Someone _ got on Oikawa’s wrong side today,” Hanamaki comments, smirking at Hajime and Hajime can do nothing but roll his eyes.

“He’ll get over it,” he says, still not sure exactly  _ why _ Tooru is being like that. When he looks at Tooru, who’s looking at him despite seeming deep in a conversation with Coach Irihata, he’s caught by a surprisingly intense stare and his throat goes dry. 

Hanamaki pokes him in the side with a water bottle, freeing Hajime from Tooru’s gaze, and Hajime accepts it gratefully, taking a sip as he watches Coach Irihata walk over to him after he and Tooru are done talking.

“Practice is over, kids, no need to clean up the gym today,” Coach Irihata says, raising his voice for the team to hear before turning to Hajime. “Iwaizumi, you and Oikawa are staying behind today for a bit of extra practice and to look over the applications for next year.”

“Huh?” Hajime asks, slowly putting down his flask as he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, looking up at his coach.

“Captain’s orders,” Irihata says, and Hajime’s eyes widen.  _ Oh. _

 

The team scatters off to the locker room pretty quickly after that, and Tooru finds his way over to Hajime’s side, slinging an arm around his shoulder casually.

“Let’s do some spiking practice?” he asks, and Hajime would argue, say that it’s a waste of time and tell Tooru to get on with whatever he’s planning on doing, but he knows exactly why - Tooru is waiting until they’re alone, until the others are done changing. “I didn’t have time for any solo practice with my favourite ace today,” Tooru adds, as if that makes the intentions behind his offer any less suspicious. Hajime agrees anyway, taking a few steps back and walking to the ball-basket, and Tooru’s smirk widens when he does as asked for.

 

Tooru sets the ball all over their side of the court, making Hajime run to get all of them, but apart from that his sets are pretty easy to hit, his focus seemingly rather on quantity than quality as he builds up Hajime’s heart rate. A few minutes after the last players have left the gym, the only noises breaking the silence being the squeaks of Hajime’s shoes as he runs for the ball and the ball hitting the floor on the other side of the net, Tooru finally ends their practice.

“I’m bored, let’s go change already,” Tooru says as Hajime greedily gulps down the rest of his water bottle while trying to catch his breath again. He’s completely covered in sweat and Tooru looks like he’s barely warmed up now that he’s had time to cool down and just set the ball calmly after their actual practice, and Hajime wants to call bullshit, but  _ something _ is up with Tooru, and he’s wary enough to keep from asking before Tooru hints at it himself.

“What about the paperwork Coach mentioned?” Hajime asks as Tooru collects the rest of the balls in the basket, pulling his shirt up over his forehead to wipe off the sweat. He notices Tooru’s eyes flicker to his stomach when pulling down his T-shirt again and raises his eyebrows, but Tooru just smiles back at him shamelessly.

“There isn’t any,” Tooru says, shrugging casually as he walks past Hajime towards the locker room.

“But coach said—” Hajime begins, but Tooru cuts him off with a wave.

“There isn’t any,” he simply repeats, and Hajime only sighs in resignation this time.

“Whatever. What’s up with you?” Hajime asks, finally, as he follows Tooru into the locker room, closing the door after him.

Tooru turns around, pushing his lower lip out in a childish pout, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Kunimi-chan says that I don’t listen to anyone but you, not even the coaches,” he finally says.

“Well, you don’t really listen to the coaches, Oikawa,” Hajime mumbles as he walks past Tooru to his locker, opening it.

“That’s not the point—I’m talking about  _ us _ , not them,” Tooru says, his tone raising until it’s so high it’s practically a whine.

“Well, you barely listen to me either,” Hajime says, rolling his eyes even though he’s turned away from Tooru before he pulls a towel around his neck, wiping off the worst of the sweat.

“I’m the captain,  _ you’re _ supposed to listen to me,” Tooru huffs as Hajime pulls the towel off his neck again, and Hajime only rolls his eyes harder.

“To hell I will, you’d just take advantage of that,” Hajime says, kicking off his shoes before reaching down and pulling off his socks, putting them inside his bag in the locker.

“And?” Tooru asks, his voice suddenly low and husky and, more importantly,  _ much closer to him _ , and Tooru presses Hajime up against the locker from behind, leaning down to kiss Hajime’s neck.

“Oikawa, what the—” Hajime begins, but he yelps when Tooru bites down, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head.

“You looked really good today, Iwa-chan,” Tooru pulls back, only to whisper in Hajime’s ear, and Hajime shivers involuntarily.  _ Fuck _ . This wasn’t the direction he had expected things to go. Tooru’s lips return to Hajime’s neck again, hot and wet against already warm and sticky skin, and Hajime bites his lip, pressing his forehead against the cold metal of the locker door next to his open one. “Raise your arms,” Tooru whispers, pulling up Hajime’s t-shirt, and when Hajime obliges, he pulls it over his head too. The second Hajime lets his hands fall to his sides again, Tooru grabs his wrists and pulls them back, using the same t-shirt to tie them behind Hajime’s back. The bind isn’t that tight or anywhere near impossible to get out of, but Hajime is already exhausted and sore from the training, and the way Tooru sucks and nibs at his neck and shoulder, not afraid to use teeth, is quite distracting. Unlike Hajime, Tooru seems more awake and refreshed than ever, the strong grip on his hip and around his wrists telling Hajime that he’s also very ready to hold him down if needed.

“Oikawa, what are you—” Hajime starts to ask when he’s cut off by Tooru, pushing him up against the locker again, pressing Hajime’s cheek against the metal that is growing warmer from the contact already. 

“That’s  _ Captain _ to you,” Tooru says, his voice low and commanding, before he sucks at Hajime’s throat, right under his jaw. Hajime tries to swallow the lump in his throat and Tooru licks at his adam’s apple when it bobs. 

“Hell no,” Hajime hisses, and Tooru only chuckles, pressing his body up against Hajime’s so Hajime is painfully aware of the erection pressed against his ass. 

“Call me Captain,” Tooru replies, his voice casual again as he pulls back, pulls Hajime with him by the hold on his wrists. Hajime is too shocked to dig his heels into the floor to stop him as Tooru puts a hand on the back of his neck, guiding him over to stand in front of the bench in the middle of the room. Tooru presses at the back of Hajime’s knee with one of his own knees, urging him to kneel. Hajime falls to his knees and Tooru presses him forward with the hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to bow down over the bench, Hajime’s face turned to the side, his bare chest pressed against the bench. “Or Tooru-chan, your choice,” Tooru then adds, leaning to the side so Hajime can see his smile.

“… Yes, Captain,” Hajime grumbles, and while he’s making sure not to show it, he’s pretty sure Tooru is already aware that he’s half-hard.

“Good boy,” Tooru hums as he leans back behind Hajime, grabbing at Hajime’s shorts and pulling not just them, but also his boxers down, baring his ass to the empty locker room. Hajime squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm down his breathing as he hears Tooru stand up again, walking over to his back. Hajime recognises the ‘clack’ as Tooru pushes open a lid, squeezing out some lube as he walks up behind Hajime, and Hajime turns his head further to try and see what he’s doing.

“Oikawa,” Hajime warns as Tooru kneels behind him again, spreading the lube on his fingers with a self-satisfied smirk.

“What did you say?” Tooru asks, looking up at Hajime with a raised eyebrow. Hajime sighs.

“Captain,” he mumbles, and Tooru smirks before reaching behind Hajime, spreading his asscheeks, and Hajime’s muscles tenses involuntarily at the cold touch.

“Relax, Iwa-chan, don’t you trust me?” Tooru asks with a laughter, his slick finger sliding down to the skin underneath Hajime’s balls before returning to his entrance, pressing at it. Hajime inhales sharply.

“No,” he says, and they both know it’s a lie - if he didn’t trust Oikawa, he would’ve stopped him from doing all this a long time ago, but instead Hajime is lying down, half naked in the locker room, his shorts and boxers hanging around his knees and his t-shirt tied around his wrists on his back, hindering his mobility as Tooru presses his finger inside Hajime with a dark chuckle. He’s moving his finger in and out of Hajime at a painfully slow pace, tantalizing Hajime by testing his patience. Then, suddenly, he pulls his finger out, but before Hajime can complain about it, he presses in  _ two _ fingers, making Hajime gasp, turning his head as much as he can to look back at him.

“Bastard,” Hajime hisses, and Tooru only smirks down at him before leaning down, grazing his teeth playfully over Hajime’s asscheek. Hajime stiffens, closing his eyes as he waits for Tooru to bite down, but instead he hears Tooru pull back, move to Hajime’s side without breaking the rhythm he’s build up, pushing his fingers inside Hajime and spreading them, scissoring him and stretching him further. “Hurry up, I’m ready,” Hajime hisses, arching his back involuntarily as Tooru hooks his fingers inside him, pressing against his prostate.

“Iwa-chan, so impatient,” Tooru says, ignoring Hajime’s words and continuing to rub against  _ that _ spot, making Hajime’s legs tremble and his cock throb. His cock is fully erect by now, begging for attention as it bops against the edge of the bench, desperate for friction, and Hajime grinds up against it to fulfill his body’s need, and while it isn’t exactly ideal, Hajime knows Tooru well enough to know that he isn’t going to give him what he wants anytime soon.

The second Tooru realises what he’s doing, he pulls his fingers out, leaving Hajime with an empty feeling, before he grabs Hajime’s hips, pulling him back slightly so he can no longer get any of that sweet, sweet friction his cock so desperately needs.

“I’d continue further just to watch you squirm, but you look too good like this, Iwa-chan, so delicious,” Tooru hums, pulling back and grabbing for the lube at an angle where Hajime can’t see him when lying on his chest. Hajime can hear him pour out the lube, and pull at some fabric, probably pulling down his shorts, and Hajime  _ whimpers _ at the thought, biting his lip after realising what he’s just done, and Tooru is behind him in an instance, his cock pressed against Hajime’s ass as he leans in over his back.

“Did you say something, Iwa-chan?” he asks, and Hajime shakes his head violently, feeling his cheeks burn.  _ Fuck. _ Tooru’s cock presses against the dip between his asscheeks, warm and slick against his sensitive skin, and Hajime presses his hips backwards to meet it.

“So eager,” Tooru says, sounding too pleased for Hajime’s liking. Before Hajime can open his mouth and tell Tooru to get on with it, Tooru leans back and grabs his cock to press it against Hajime’s entrance, pushing in.

“Wha— _ ah!” _ Hajime gasps, turning his head back to try and look up at Tooru again, his rim tightening around Tooru as the head of his cock enters past his rim, and  _ holy fuck, he’s bigger than Hajime remembers _ . The sensation is so fucking strange, raw and intense, and Tooru presses in further, slowly stretching Hajime out. Some part of Hajime is aware that he’s walking on a thin line, the feeling almost bordering on painful, except it’s not at all, it’s just wonderful and hot and  _ burning _ and Tooru leans down on top of him, his chest pressed against Hajime’s back, his cock buried inside Hajime, and Hajime has never felt so  _ full _ .

“Oi-Oikawa,” he breathes out, his legs aching underneath him, and Tooru shushes him, pressing gentle kisses against his neck and shoulder instead.

“You’re doing so good, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispers, and Hajime closes his eyes, trying to calm down his breathing. His skin is burning, Tooru is so hot against him, and the sweat covering them both makes their skin stick together uncomfortably. Tooru stops sucking at his skin, licking at the area before resting his chin on Hajime’s shoulder. “Can I move?” he asks, his voice gentler than before, and Hajime nods, once. At first, Tooru pulls out slowly, leaning back again for balance and grabbing Hajime’s hips. Then, he rolls his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside Hajime again and Hajime cries out in pleasure.

“I’m happy you’re enjoying this as much as I am, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, still sounding way too pleased with himself, but Hajime knows him enough to hear that even Tooru is affected, and when Hajime tightens around Tooru, he can hear Tooru hitch for his breath. Tooru pulls out again and starts thrusting inside Hajime, leaning over and grabbing at the sides of the bench on each side of Hajime’s shoulder for balance as he bites down at Hajime’s neck again. “You feel so good, Iwa-chan, so hot and tight,” he whispers into Hajime’s ear, his voice raspy and dark, and Hajime normally  _ hates _ when Tooru is being too noisy during sex, but this time it only makes his cock throb harder. Hajime presses his knees together on the floor, attempting to push his hips forward again, grinding against thin air. 

He’s very close to orgasming, except for the fact that Tooru  _ refuses _ to give his cock any attention and Hajime is  _ suffering. _

“Oikawa, you fucking—ha- _ ah _ ,” he gasps as Tooru  _ slams _ inside him again, fast and aggressively,  _ still _ sucking down on the  _ same fucking spot _ on Hajime’s neck, covered in saliva and sore from everything Tooru has put it through.

“Iwa-chan, that’s not a proper way to talk to your captain,” Tooru says, tsk-ing at Hajime as he pulls back from sucking at the spot, blowing at it instead, and the sudden coldness makes Hajime writhe. “Say please,” Tooru says, and Hajime doesn’t need to look at him to know the cocky smirk he’s sporting.

“Fuck off,” Hajime hisses.

“Oops, I meant say ‘please, Captain’,” Tooru says, pressing a knee between Hajime’s legs on the floor, spreading them and thrusting deeper inside Hajime until he bottoms out. Tooru licks against the bite mark on Hajime’s neck, still sore and sensitive. He’s well aware that Tooru likes marking him, but this is too much, even for Tooru. Hajime gulps, closing his eyes.

“Oik—Captain,” Hajime gasps out, pressing his forehead against the bench, hissing as Tooru thrusts inside him again, picking up his speed. “ _ Please, _ Captain,” Hajime  _ begs _ , and he notices Tooru stagger as his thrusts become more irregular, and Hajime remembers that he isn’t the only one close to an orgasm. 

“You look so good, so good,” Tooru breathes against Hajime’s ear, rutting into Hajime. Problem is, Tooru _still_ _isn’t touching his fucking cock_ and Hajime can _feel_ the precum dripping to the floor underneath him. Hajime feels dizzy, and he’s pretty sure it has to do with the fact that most of the blood in his body is throbbing between his legs, but Tooru only continues fucking him vigorously until Hajime cries out, coming untouched. Hajime’s entire body spasms and even Tooru trembles on top of him as Hajime tightens around him, pulling Tooru with him over the edge as Tooru comes inside him, his legs shaking against the back of Hajime’s thighs before he pulls out, falling to his knees beside Hajime as both of them fight to regain their breath. Tooru gets up quietly as Hajime is still lying, collapsed on the bench, and he grabs some tissues from his bag before he reaches in under Hajime and the bench, wiping away the mess that Hajime’s now-soft and _emptied_ dick made, as Hajime’s body slowly stops tingling and he starts sensing just how messy _he_ is. Not only is he still covered in a thin layer of sweat, but his ass is smeared in lube and he can feel _something_ trickling down his inner thigh from his entrance and he has a pretty good sense of what it is. When Hajime presses his legs together to stop from making more of a mess, Tooru looks up from where he’s sitting on the floor - his boxers and shorts already pulled up again, that bastard - and instantly realises what Hajime is trying to do. Tooru throws the tissues to the side before turning back to Hajime with a vicious smirk and Hajime stiffens, but he’s too sore and too dizzy from the post-orgasm haze to do anything else. 

“Ah, so messy, Iwa-chan,” Tooru chuckles, reaching down between Hajime’s leg with one finger, sliding it up his thigh before lifting his hand and plopping his finger into his mouth. Hajime’s eyes widen. 

“T-Tooru,” Hajime manages to whisper, and Tooru smiles at him before repositioning himself behind Hajime and Hajime squeezes his eyes shut, having a pretty good idea of what Tooru is about to do. When he feels Tooru’s hands on each side of his ass, spreading him open, Hajime gasps. “ _ Please,” _ he whimpers as Tooru’s lips press against his entrance again, still too sensitive to be ready for anything quite yet, unable to keep from trembling as Tooru licks against his entrance, as if attempting to clean him up with his mouth only, and Hajime shakes his head, his hips writhing as Tooru sucks and licks against his hole, and the sensation is  _ too much _ for Hajime,  _ too much _ after what he’s just been through but  _ so fucking good _ and if he had any energy left in his body, he knew he’d get hard on the spot again.

Tooru pulls back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before grabbing another tissue - not a tissue, Hajime realises as the cold wet-wipe is wiped over his thighs, finally cleaning him up. He’s still too exhausted to do anything and it isn’t until Tooru loosens the t-shirt tied around his wrists, pulling it off Hajime’s arms and letting them fall to Hajime’s sides again that Hajime finally pushes himself up and turns around to sit, wincing when he realises how sore not just his ass but his entire body is.

“Still so messy,” Tooru says with a chuckle, like he’s proud of what he’s done to Hajime - actually, Hajime  _ knows _ that he is - but Hajime is too exhausted to argue or say anything as Tooru puts an arm around his waist, dragging Hajime up with him, pulling his shorts off entirely from his knees and discarding them behind him on the bench before pulling him into the showers. 

Hajime is still too fucking exhausted to do anything and he’s pretty sure he could fall asleep right here right now if Tooru would just stand still and let him rest his head on his shoulder, but he’s not going to complain about Tooru doing the work for him as Tooru slowly, carefully cleans his body, even going as far as to washing his hair with shampoo, massaging his scalp. At some point Hajime is so close to falling asleep on the spot that he’s basically just rocking from side to side, and Tooru grabs his shoulders, letting Hajime lean in and rest against his side, the water dripping down from Hajime’s face and hair onto Tooru’s shoulder and body. After turning off the water, Tooru takes the towels and dries off Hajime, planting swift and gentle kisses over his body, only tiring him further, lulling him into a half-asleep state as Tooru dries him off with the small sports towels before taking care of his own body. Hajime sits down in his boxers on the bench as Tooru changes into his clean clothes, looking up at him with tired eyes, even though he’s actually feeling more awake than he was just a few minutes ago when in the shower.

“I like you like this too,” Hajime mumbles, and Tooru looks up, pulling his head through the hole for his neck in the hoodie.

“Huh?” he asks.

“Uh, captain-mode and all that,” Hajime says, resting his head on his arm, his cheek squished in his own hand.

“Oh, really?” Tooru asks, his smile instantly turning devious, and Hajime regrets his words before Tooru can finish his sentence. “Then I’m ordering you to finish cleaning and locking up the gym!” Tooru says, smiling widely. Hajime just stares at him before standing up, taking a step towards Tooru, his hand already raised to hit him. “I’m going to kill you,” he says before Tooru sets into a run towards the gym with a yelp.

“Okay, okay!” Tooru says, stopping in the door and turning to look back at Hajime. “Try to get dressed yourself and I’ll finish up,” he says, his gaze sliding down Hajime’s body before he winks at him and disappears through the door, walking into the gym to finish his work. Hajime smiles to himself before walking back to his locker, grabbing a t-shirt to pull it over his head. His eyes flicker to the mirror on the wall and instantly lands on the huge, red mark on his neck, and he suddenly remembers what Tooru’s teeth had been doing during the whole thing.

“I am going to kill him,” he whispers, pressing two fingers against the sore spot. He looks around the room again, just to check if he’s really alone, smiling to himself as he reaches out to put on the rest of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what would be fun? if you talked to me about aun.


End file.
